Sirius Black (Scopatore)
(wife) *Severus Black (son) *Perseus Black (son)|animagus = Black dog|boggart = Becoming a dark wizard|house = Slytherin|job = *Retired *Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (1982–2014) *Head of Slytherin House (1982–2014) *Auror (1979–1982)|title = *Professor *Head of Slytherin|wand = 15", English oak, griffon heartstring|patronus = Dog}} Professor Sirius Orion Black III (born 3 November, 1959), also known as Padfoot (in his Animagus form) was a pure-blood wizard, the older son of Orion and Walburga Black, and the brother of Regulus Black. Although he was the heir of the House of Black, Sirius disagreed with his family's belief in blood purity. He was, however, sorted into Slytherin during his years at Hogwarts, which he attended between 1971 and 1978, initially devastating him, as he believed he was different than the rest of his family. However, his close friend, Severus Snape, made him realize that being a Slytherin is not synonymous with being evil, and eventually became proud to call himself a Slytherin. During his early years at school, Sirius, was at the receiving end of teasing and bullying from students of other houses, being called everything from a dark wizard to a Death Eater-in-training, all because of the house he was Sorted into and the family he came from. Although, what most did not know was that Sirius, in fact, despised his parents' belief in blood-purity. This bullying by the other houses led Severus Snape, a Ravenclaw, to defend Sirius and the whole of Slytherin house in front of everybody in the Great Hall, leading to a blossoming friendship between the two. In his fourth year, Sirius began dating Anna Littleton, a pure-blood and fellow Slytherin. After graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius immediately joined the Order of the Phoenix and went straight into Auror training, becoming a full Auror in 1979. He married Anna Littleton and had a child, Severus Phineas Black. His friendship with Severus became strained after he refused to fight under Albus Dumbledore and moved to France to escape the war. Although the Order made huge initial gains in the war, they slowly began losing battles. After the Fall of the Ministry and death of Dumbledore, the Order was in shambles and Sirius became the de facto leader of the Order. Sirius led the defence of Hogwarts on Halloween, 1981 and survived, but was devastated after his brother Regulus died in his arms. After the war, Sirius was hired by the new Hogwarts Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, as the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He and Anna had another child; Perseus Regulus Black, and moved in to 12 Grimmauld Place, his family home that he inherited after the death of his parents, after extensive refurbishing. As a personal favour to his deceased brother, Sirius took in Evan Rosier, who lived with his family until the late 1990's. Sirius retired from his position as DADA teacher and convinced Daniel Potter to take over. Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:1959 births Category:Married individuals Category:House of Black Category:Aurors Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers Category:Heads of House Category:Professors Category:Living people